Crying Characters
These are moments in movies, TV shows, and video games where characters cry. Universal Pictures (1912-present) Cecilia_crying.png|Cecilia Nuthatch Cats-1998-Grizabella-Collapse.jpg|Grizabella The Grinch crying.jpeg|The Grinch Screencaps 2.jpeg|The Grinch 2x minions Mel_crying_.jpg|Mel Amadeo Cry.PNG|Amadeo Laura Cry.PNG|Laura Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-3656.jpg|Tiberius Paramount Pictures (1912-present) United Artists (1919-present) Warner Bros. (1923-present) Warner Bros. Movies Emmet cry.jpg|Emmet Brickowski Warner Bros. Cartoons and TV Shows Disney pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg|Pinocchio Dumbo cries.jpeg|Dumbo cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4872.jpg|Cinderella alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-982.jpg|Alice 17e1d7b154b4291e9512e69956eb7519.jpg|Princess Aurora 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-8718.jpg|Cruella Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8184.jpg|Mowgli Vlcsnap-2019-07-19-20h34m22s354 2.png|Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy and Flaps the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Bernard and Bianca little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg|Ariel little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7837.jpg|Ariel x2 little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7849.jpg|Flounder Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3496.jpg|Belle aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-2872.jpg|Jasmine lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.jpg|Simba lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7198.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-2851.jpg|Melody little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-3263.jpg|Sebastian little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4248.jpg|Undertow lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg|Iron Joe lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg|Timon Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-4223.jpg|Timon x2 Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-6333.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa x2 Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7089.jpg|Pumbaa Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg|Timon x3 Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg|Goofy chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg|Runt of the Litter Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-8142.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz Taffyta Muttonfudge Crying.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge Elsa Crying (Without The Animaniacs).png|Elsa zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7041.jpg|Young Nick Wilde zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-9603.jpg|Lt. Judy Hopps Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Moana File:RaymondCries.png|Raymond File:Roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-7258.jpg|Charlie Anna Roadside-romeo-disneyscreencaps.com-9891.jpg|Romeo Screenshot_20180706-162741_2.png|Peter Penguin el-patito-feo-disney-corto-1939-3.jpg|Ugly Duckling meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-7170.jpg|Lewis Robinson Arthur Pendragon (Disney) crying.png|Arthur Pendragon (Disney) Screenshot_20190928-204227_1.jpg|All the Muppets except for Kermit the Frog|link=The Muppets crying in The Muppets A Celebration of 30 Years Screenshot_20190928-210312_1.jpg|Fozzie Bear|link=Fozzie Bear crying in The Muppets a Celebration of 30 Years Jane_crying.png|Jane Darling Jane mourning over Tinklebell's death.jpg|Jane Darling x2 Belle mourns over the Beast's death before his human transformation.jpg|Belle x2 The Swedish Chef crying after The Christmas Song.jpg|The Swedish Chef Rizzo crying after When Love is Gone.jpg|Rizzo the Rat Emily cries over the stove.jpg|Emily Cratchit (Miss Piggy) The Wolf screaming and crying while being blasted into the sky by a rocket.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf (The Muppets) Bad Polly breaks down as he tells Kermit that thinking about his family business makes him burst into tears.jpg|Polly Lobster Mudwell cries over Dead Tom.jpg|Mudwell the Mudbunny Benjamina sobs.jpg|Benjamina Gunn (Miss Piggy) Benjamina cries in front of Smollett while hanging upside down.jpg|Benjamina Gunn (Miss Piggy) x2 Tin Thing Gonzo overhears about Dorothy's missing of home and her family.jpg|Tin Thing (Gonzo) Johnny cries over a melted Wicked Witch of the West.jpg|Johnny Fiama Tin Thing Gonzo gets heartbroken while saying goodbye to Dorothy.jpg|Tin Thing (Gonzo) x2 Leprechauns upset because those people didn't get a pot of gold.jpg|Leprechauns (The Muppets) Jean Pierre and Sam say their emotional goodbyes to each other.jpg|Jean Pierre and Sam the Eagle Tigger_is_stuck_on_a_broken_log_crying.jpg|Tigger Tigger cries over a wrecked Thanksgiving feast party.jpg|Tigger x2 Tigger cries after Rabbit's Kessie story.jpg|Tigger x3 Roo_begins_to_tear_up_as_he_watches_Tigger_leave.jpg|Roo Roo_sobbing_on_Pooh_for_help_to_find_Tigger.jpg|Roo x2 Roo_tells_Rabbit_that_he_missed_Tigger_crying.jpg|Roo x3 Tigger can't find his family anywhere.jpg|Tigger x4 Roo tells Tigger don't go breaking into tears again.jpg|Roo x4 A_Very_Merry_Pooh_Year-Tigger_sobs_when_they_thought_Rabbit_was_leaving.jpg|Tigger x5 Tigger_sobs_over_his_family_picture_in_Piglet's_scrapbook_drawing.jpg|Tigger x6 Piglet's Big Movie-Tigger, Rabbit & Pooh cries.jpg|Tigger, Rabbit & Winnie the Pooh Winnie_the_Pooh_Springtime_with_Roo-Rabbit_cries.jpg|Rabbit Tigger just love a hoppy ending which is happy.jpg|Tigger x7 Lumpy is trapped in the cage.jpg|Lumpy Lumpy is trapped in the monsteress tree.jpg|Lumpy x2 Roo walks away crying when Lumpy is stuck.jpg|Roo x5 Tigger having a reaction when the red balloon bothers him.jpg|Tigger x8 Snow White is frightened in the forest.jpg|Snow White Snow White's death-Happy cries silently.jpg|Happy Snow White's death-Bashful, Sneezy and Sleepy cries silently the same way Happy does.jpg|Sleepy, Sneezy & Bashful Snow White's death-Grumpy sobs.jpg|Grumpy Snow White's death-Dopey sobbing on Doc's shoulder while he's in tears too.jpg|Doc and Dopey Aurora still doesn't seem to get happy.jpg|Princess Aurora The 3 fairies mourns over Aurora's sleeping death.jpg|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Timon and Pumbaa are shocked to see Kira grown up and sobs.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa x3 Timon and Pumbaa sobbing at a happy ending.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa x4 Pain and Panic turns into worms, sobbing.jpg|Pain and Panic Hera starts sobbing because Hercules has been taken away.jpg|Hera Baby Hercules crying.jpg|Baby Hercules Amphitryon and Alcmene find Hercules crying.jpg|Baby Hercules x2 Zeus and Hera weeping over the loss of their son Hercules.jpg|Zeus and Hera The lady cries.jpg|A Lady Meg is heartbroken after she realizes her deal with Hades was wrong and in result Hercules is powerless and injured.jpg|Megara Hercules mourns over Meg's death as Phil tells him he's sorry for that and they both cry.jpg|Hercules and Philoctetes Disney TV Shows Kim Possible Crying.jpg|Kim Possible Isabella crying - SBTY.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Cryng_Star.png|Star Butterfly Owlette Crying.jpg|Owlette Catboy & Owlette crying.jpg|Catboy & Owlette Three's A Crowd 01.jpg|Goldie Vampirina cries.jpg|Vampirina Nancy crying.jpg|Nancy Clancy Song_of_the_Sirenas_9.jpg|Elena Sofia_Crying.png|Princess Sofia Keia crying puppy dog pals.jpg|Keia Ojo crying.jpg|Ojo|link=Ojo crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: Why Bears Can't Fly Screenshot_20190928-150627.jpg|Ojo x2|link=Ojo crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: Lost Thing Screenshot_20190928-150824.jpg|Pop|link=Pop crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: All Connected Screenshot_20190928-181457_1.jpg|Pip and Pop|link=Pip and Pop crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: What's in the Mail Today Screenshot_20190928-151410_1.jpg|Baby Blotter|link=Baby Blotter crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: Oh Baby, Baby Screenshot_20190928-151522_1_1.jpg|Tutter|link=Tutter crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip Screenshot_20190928-150702_1.jpg|Bear and Doc Hogg|link=Bear and Doc Hogg crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: First Day of Mouse School Screenshot_20190928-202207_1.jpg|Treelo|link=Treelo crying in Besr in the Big Blue House: Mouse Party Screenshot_20190928-200631_1.jpg|Treelo & Pip and Pop|link=Treelo & Pip and Pop crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip Screenshot_20190928-200121_1.jpg|Pip and Pop x2|link=Pip and Pop crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: Let it Go Fozzie Bear crying.jpg|Fozzie Bear|link=Fozzie Bear crying in The Muppets(2015) Walk the Swine Screenshot_20190928-203726.jpg|Miss Piggy|link=Miss Piggy crying in The Muppets: Pig's in a Blackout Screenshot_20190928-203555.jpg|Fozzie Bear x2|link=Fozzie Bear sobbing and wailing in The Muppets(2015) Single All The Way Screenshot_20200106-162844_1.jpg|Harry the Duck|link=Harry crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: Lost and Found Tutter sobs.jpg|Tutter x2|link=Tutter crying in Bear in the Big Blue House: Lost and Found Rowlf_starts_to_cry_at_the_end_of_Theme_from_Love_Story_song.jpg|Rowlf the Dog Rowlf cries after singing I Never Harmed an Onion.jpg|Rowlf the Dog x2 Sweetums cries.jpg|Sweetums Miss Piggy misses Kermit so much.jpg|Miss Piggy x2 Muppet cries after A Bird in a Gilded Cage.jpg|All the Muppets Statler and Waldorf joins the other Muppets with the crying after A Bird in a Gilded Cage.jpg|Statler and Waldorf All of the Muppet dogs weep through the song Man's Best Friend (Old Dog Trey).jpg|Rowlf and the other dogs The Chef, Beaker and Animal burst down into tears while singing Danny Boy.jpg|The Swedish Chef, Beaker & Animal Zuzu Fitzwaller crying because his performance is cancelled.jpg|Zuzu Fitzwaller Miss Piggy sobs on the couch.jpg|Miss Piggy x3 Miss Piggy cries in the hospital.jpg|Miss Piggy x4 Muppet Babies-Snow White Blues song.jpg|Baby Gonzo, Baby Scooter, Baby Rowlf & Baby Fozzie Muppet Babies-Pigerella all alone.jpg|Baby Piggy Screenshot_20200106-200636_1.jpg|Baby Piggy x2 Muppet Babies: My Fair Animal-Piggy cries.jpg|Baby Piggy x3 Fozzie cries because Piggy gave him a F on his report card.jpg|Baby Fozzie Gonzo loses his toy Camilla.jpg|Baby Gonzo Gonzo cries when he thought his chickens were leaving.jpg|Baby Gonzo x2 Baby Rowlf can't sing without a shooting star.jpg|Baby Rowlf Columbia Pictures spiderman-3-movie-screencaps.com-9502.jpg|Harry Osborn Snowbell Dies.png|Stuart Little Po.jpeg|Peter Parker MGM (1924-present) 20th Century Fox (1935-present) 20th Century Fox Television (1949-present) Don Bluth Productions (1979-1995) Studio Ghibli (1985-present) tumblr_mtzx88kLM51s4y6doo3_500.gif|Arrietty Pixar (1986-present) Woody_Crying.png|Woody bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2364.jpg|Dim Carl's Jr rules.gif|Flik Jessie_Crying.png|Jessie toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al the Toy Collector monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-3486.jpg|Boo finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-876.jpg|Baby Purple Tang finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-2555.jpg|Bruce finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-4803.jpg|Dory Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12460.jpg inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-410.jpg|Riley inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-4677.jpg|Bing Bong inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-8179.jpg|Joy inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9104.jpg|Sadness Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-9728.jpg|Riley x2 toystory4-animationscreencaps.com-6811.jpg|Duke Caboom Blue Sky Animation (1987-present) Don Bluth Similarities.jpg Nickelodeon Shows FairyFriendsAndNeighbors159.jpg|Timmy Turner Spongebob Crying 2.jpg|Spongebob Spongebob crying.gif|Spongebob x2 Sunny day lacey crying.png|Lacey Jenny wakeman crying .jpeg|Jenny Kai-Lan Crying.png|Kai-Lan Rocko Heffer Filburt and Spunky crying.PNG|Rocko Heffer Filburt and Spunky Rocko crying PNG.png|Rocko Peppa george crying.jpg|George pig AngelicaNoseBest-AngelicaCriesForTheBabiesHelp.jpg|Angelica Pikles AngelicaNoseBest-ChuckieCries.jpg|Chukie Fisnter Vlcsnap-2013-01-20-00h49m11s38.png|Tommy Chuckie Kimi Phil and Lil Dora Crying 1.jpg|Dora Dora Crying 2.jpg|Dora x2 Dora Crying 3.jpg|Dora x3 mqdefault.jpg|Felicity Super Villain Pablo and Tyrone Crying.PNG|Pablo and Tyrone S1E02B_Lincoln_crying_over_the_show.png|Lincoln Loud pots pooved.png|Loud Kids The Yapper-Nap is so cranky and can't fall asleep, yapping.jpg|The Yapper-Nap Terrence mourns over poor Lester.jpg|Terrence McBird Sarah scares her baby brother Paul talking to loud.jpg|Paul Hall-Small Paul feels cranky and needs a nap and a diaper change.jpg|Paul Hall-Small x2 Comedy Central Butters Crying (1).gif|Butters Stotch Screenshot 2019-11-12 at 9.15.53 AM.png|Butters Scotch x2 715 067.JPG|Eric Cartman Princess Clara Crying.png|Princess Clara Big Idea (1993-2018) MadameBlueberry77.png|Madame Blueberry Brot.jpg|Bob And Larry DreamWorks Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6432.jpg|Wallace shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3524.jpg|Lenny shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-4921.jpg|Lenny x2 madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg|Mort madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4809.jpg|Mort x2 shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg|Princess Fiona monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-2363.jpg|Ginormica shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1226.jpg shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1252.jpg madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-394.jpg|Alex the Lion Stefano_crying.png|Stefano mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-7322.jpg|Sherman mrpeabody-disneyscreencaps.com-9459.jpg|Penny Peterson DreamWorks TV Shows King_Julien_heartbroken.jpg|King Julien Clover is really crying now.jpg|Clover Nickelodeon Movies (1996-present) spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3619.jpg|Sheldon J. Plankton Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-5600.jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick Rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1820.jpg|Tommy Pickles Screenshot_20190928-192219.jpg|Chuckie crying in Rugrats in Paris Sony Pictures Animation (2002-present) Mavis_Crying.png|Mavis angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-5674.jpg|Bomb Smurfette_starts_crying_in_the_lost_village.png.png|Smurfette Illumination Entertainment (2007-present) 20th Century Fox Homer crying.jpg|Homer Simpson Crysta_hugging_Batty.jpg|Crysta 4206963212_1fc57e25b9.jpg|Stewie Griffin Blue Sky Studios Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Roshan ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-383.jpg|Ashley 3 Baby Dinos Crying in Ice Age 3.png rio-disneyscreencaps.com-2641.jpg|Linda Gunderson rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg|Nico Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-8298.jpg|Jewel ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-1788.jpg|Peaches Rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-4038.jpg|Jewel x2 rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg|Nico x2 rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-4180.jpg|Pedro Snoopy's Crying.gif|Snoopy Big Idea GodWantsMeToForgiveThem82.png|Junior Asparagus Cartoon Network OwenLostWhoCaresTho.png|Lindsay (Total Drama: very last episode really) Raj_Crying.png|Raj Clam_crying.png|Clam Lumpus_Crying.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus Flurrupsed.jpeg|Flurr chowder crying.jpg|Chowder ed edd n eddy jimmy crying.png|Jimmy ed edd n eddy jimmy crying 2.gif|Jimmy x2 Eduardo_crying.png|Eduardo Numbuh_3_Crying.png|Numbuh 3 / Kuki Sanban Ami_crying.png|Ami Onuki Ami_crying_double_facepalm.png|Ami Onuki x2 Am onuki i_sad_crying_tears.png|Ami Onuki x3 File:GirlsSadness.png|Buttercup File:RainCryPowerpuffGirls.png|Bubbles and Buttercup blossom buttercup bubbles and prof untonium crying.png|The Powerpuff girls and Professor Utonium ben 10 alien force kevin cries.jpg|Kevin Levin regular show muscle man crying in shower.gif|Muscle Man Eddy_crying.jpg|Eddy Happy_Peach_Flower_Crying.png|Happy Peach Flower ami-yumi-crying.png|Ami Onuki (x4) and Yumi Yoshimura Anime Crying Eevee.PNG|Eevee Warner Bros. Lola_sobbing.jpg|Lola Bunny Warner Bros. Movies Rick Blaine gin joints.jpeg|Rick Blaine (Casablanca) Jesse_Greenwood_Crying.png|Jesse Greenwood Jesse_Greenwood_Crying_(x2).png|Jesse Greenwood (x2) Gus Crying.jpg|Gus MGM All-Dogs-go-to-Heaven-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-4984037-780-588.jpg|Anne Marie HIT Entertainment Henry cries.jpeg|Henry (Thomas and friends: the flying kipper) SpicAndSpan51.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Angelina Ballerina Crying.jpg|Angelina Mouseling Polly Crying (Angelina and the Music Box).jpg|Polly ).jpg|Thomas (x2) Cbeebies Crying_Migo.png|Migo Cosgrove Hall Count duckula crying.jpg Unknown Melory Cry.PNG|Melory Sango Cry.png|Sango Laney_crying.jpg|Lancy Penn Lucy cries.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia Serena Hugging Luna.jpg|Serena Tsukino Pat_&_Mat_sadness.png|Pat & Mat PC5GoGo_18.jpg|Kasugano Urara Lost!_001_Arthur_Crying.png|Arthur Read thNPPZBJ9Q.jpg 31 minutos el fin del mundo tulio crying.png|Tulio Triviño 31 minutos Tío Horacio tulio crying.png|Tulio Triviño x2 Young crybaby Serena.jpeg|Serena PKMXY_Serena_Crying.jpg|Serena x2 Lila_Draper_Crying_in_A_Little_Fright.png|Lila Draper Shining Armor crying.jpg|Shining Armor Chabelo crying.jpg|Chabelo en familia con chabelo chabelo crying.png|Chabelo x2 Penfold .png|Penfold Astro the Female Rocker crying.png|Astro My Sad tribute for Luke Perry.png|Astro crying in Angus Scattergood's Arms Clyde crys .jpeg|Clyde Julie's Belly Button 3.png|Julie Makimoto Encahntimals_patter_cries_1.png|Patter Peacock Encahntimals_patter_cries_2.png|Patter Peacock x2 Encahntimals_patter_cries_3.png|Patter Peacock x3 Persona 5 The Animation - 04 - Large 33.jpg|Ann takamaki Amyrosecrying.jpg|Amy Rose Rias_tearfully_embraces_Issei.jpg.jpeg|Rias Gremory Fat Albert crying.png|Fat Albert 2FEA0CC7-76A9-4FD0-82F4-979DE5226E60.jpeg|Labra EQG_Rarity_Crying.gif|EQG Rarity Yusei Crying.png|Yusei Fudo Bubbleisha Crying.png|Bubbleisha Katy Kat Cries.png|Katy Kat doraemonScreenshot.png|Nobita Nobi Doraemon_Shizuka_Crying_3.png|Shizuka Minamoto Shizuka Minamoto cries by nobita.png|Shizuka Minamoto x2 Bodi is sad that throws.png|Bodi Blythe Baxter Crying in S01E17.png|Blythe Baxter Yo_Kai_Watch_Spoilerina_Crying.gif|Spoilerina World_of_winx_stella_crying.gif|Stella Bright Heart Raccoon Crying.png|Bright Heart Raccoon Treat Heart Pig Crying.png|Treat Heart Pig dragonballzScreenshot.png|Gohan GohanCryingForHisFather.png|Gohan x2 DragonBallGTScreenshot.png|Gohan x3 Turning Mecard EP26 Dana crying.png|Dana chilindrina crying.png|Chilindrina goku cries hugs roshi.jpg|Goku Penny Ling cying by Pepper Clark's nasty jokes.png|Penny Ling Mr Bean Crying in School.png|Mr Bean peter parker crying.jpg|Peter parker/Spider-man S3E18 Toothy crying.png|Toothy f9d9ref8o6911.gif|Crunch Bandicoot SelenathemovieScreenshot.png|Yolanda Saldívar 8a9cf8a9-a730-4a9e-8fb5-29d820266cf7.gif|yusuke kitagawa tearing up Smurfette Crying.jpg|Smurfette Pikachu sad.jpg|Pikachu Ash Ketchum Sad.gif|Ash Ketchum digimon tamers Jeri Katou crying.png|Jeri Katou Atomic_Betty_crying.png|Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty Digimon 01 Sora Cries.jpg|Sora Takenouchi biyomon hawkmon sora and yolei crying.png Paul and Linda McCartney Crying at John Lennon's Death.PNG|Paul and Linda McCartney Aqua Sad.png|Aqua Terra Sad.png|Terra Baby_Baabians.jpeg|Baby Baabians grape ape crying.jpg|Grape Ape Baby Adagio Crying.png|Baby Adagio Hippo Crying.png|Hippo VWP3ziq.gif|Yu Narukumi Persona 5 The Animation - 25 - Large 22.jpg|Makoto Niijima Sabrina The Teenage Witch Friends Forever sabrina crying.jpg|Sabrina Spellman Baby Yelling.jpg Crying Coney.jpeg Baby Cry.jpg Baby Crying.jpg Baby Yell.jpg Baby Cries.jpg Baby Yells.jpg Coney.jpg Crying_Dudley_the_Dragon.png|Dudley the Dragon 20191207_092404.jpg|26 pingu crying.gif|Pingu tohru crying.jpg|Tohru Honda sharko crying.gif|Sharko Erniethemongoosecrying.jpg|Ernie The Mongoose|link=Ernie the Mongoose crying in Jim Henson's Animal Show: Mongoose & Secretary Bird Jakecries.jpg|Jake the Polar Bear|link=Jake the Polar Bear crying in Jim Henson's Animal Show: Zebra & Lion Stinkycries.jpg|Stinky the Skunk|link=Stinky the Skunk crying in Jim Henson's Animal Show: Rhino & Gorilla Amstrongandolliecrying.jpg|Ollie and Armstrong|link=Ollie and Armstrong crying in Jim Henson's Animal Show: Rhino & Gorilla Yvescrying.jpg|Yves St. La Roach|link=Yves St. La Roach crying in Jim Henson's Animal Show: Manatee & Lemur Karen sobs over a puddle after Frosty melts.jpg|Karen Studio Ghibli ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-2155.jpg|Kumiko Walter Lantz Woody Attacked by Onions.jpg|Woody Woodpecker wally warlus crying in prision.jpg|Wally Walrus Dapper Denver Dooley cries.png|Dapper Denver Dooley Disney Junior Discovery Kids Baby Dino Cry 1.PNG|Baby Dino x1 Baby Dino Cry 2.PNG|Baby Dino x2 Tina Cry.PNG|Tina the Monkey Category:Galleries Category:Characters who cry Category:Character Galleries Category:Crybabies